


The Avengers Vs. Gravity Falls

by FoxTheRighteous



Series: The Avengers Vs. Modern Media [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Gravity Falls causes angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, avengers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxTheRighteous/pseuds/FoxTheRighteous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take on Gravity Falls in the face of Tony's new obsession.</p>
<p>WARNING: Contains Gravity Falls spoilers from Ep 1 to the end of Weirdmaggedon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Vs. Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Tumblr at http://foxtherighteous.tumblr.com/post/148012488421/the-avengers-vs-gravity-falls-i-guess-im-just

Tony had a habit of being a kind of a hot mess sometimes. He forgot to eat and sleep when he was in the ‘I’m-improving-the-world-through-science’ zone and often it fell down to the rest of the team to try and keep him healthy, or, god forbid, alive for the duration. Clint would try to distract him through pranks and jokes but it wasn’t always welcomed, sometimes it was even completely ignored. Natasha would surreptitiously sabotage his machinery; not in a way that couldn’t be fixed or that would cause serious damage, but just enough to make him want to wallow in a fresh cup of coffee, which he would be forced to leave his lab for. Coulson read him health regulations, lines like ‘8 hours of sleep’ and ‘three square meals’, which he paid no attention to. Bruce would attempt to engage him in conversation about whatever he was doing but whilst sometimes it would lead to an enthusiastic discussion, other times every word would fall on deaf ears. Steve was the only one to ever successfully get through and make him stop or sleep, though that, in itself, was still a rare occurrence. He would come to the lab late at night, admitted with no hassle from JARVIS since Tony had granted him full clearance. He would walk up behind Tony, making sure to make noise along the way so that Tony would notice him and not be startled, wrap his arms around Tony’s waist and ask him, very quietly, when the last time he slept was. Ultimately, the rest was history.

This time, though, something was different. When he whispered to himself, it wasn’t equations or chemistry he was mentioning. When he spoke to JARVIS, he was yelling about ‘deciphering this one’ or ‘who was the author’ or, on one memorable occasion, ‘WHO STOLE THE FUCKING CAPERS, JARVIS’. Everyone was confused, especially Steve, who had the first-hand knowledge that Tony hadn’t slept in his own bed in three days. They planned an intervention over breakfast on the fourth day, led by Steve, who had broached the subject in the first place. They were all worried, and whilst they were used to Tony’s regular brand of madness, this was something else entirely.

“Tony?” Steve asked, entering the lab and heading for where Tony was scribbling aggressively into a notebook. “Honey, are you okay?”

“Yes. No. Probably. Why?”

“You haven’t come to bed in three days. You haven’t changed your clothes. You probably haven’t slept. I’m getting worried,” he replied.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just really invested in…” he trailed off at the end, scribbling harder to the point that it almost looked like the paper was going to rip.

“Invested in what, Tony?” Steve enquired, stepped up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He could see the notes Tony was writing from his new standpoint. There was a collection of seemingly random letters at the top of the page, followed by several more phrases, strings of letters and numbers and geometric drawings, some of which were crossed out, and they all led down to where Tony was still writing. The man himself still hadn’t answered after a few minutes, but his writing become more and more frantic as the seconds passed.

“JARVIS. _JARVIS CANCEL THE PROGRAM I GOT IT_ ,” he yelled suddenly, launching himself off the bench, knocking Steve a little, and whilst he barely felt it, the urgency of Tony’s screech filled him with a sense of dread. 

“WHAT? WHAT DID YOU GET!?” he ran after Tony, urgent and worried, but that all seemed to fade when he noticed that Tony was… dancing?

“I solved the Cipher,” he sung as he approached a screen, “JARVIS, run this version against the season two ciphers.”

“Tony, what is going on?” Cap demanded.

Tony was beaming when he turned back to face Steve and practically jumped on him. “It took me three days! I solved the cipher and now I’ve done everything! I finished every single part of that damn show and now I’m the best! I. SOLVED. EVERYTHING! I could write my own journal! TAKE THAT DIPPER- what is that look for?”

Steve dropped his head into his hands. “You’ve been stuck in here for four day, _four straight days, Tony Stark,_ because of a TV show?”

“…Uhm, yeah? Yes? Is that bad?” he finally had the presence of mind to look sheepish.

“We were worried about you, you nerd.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to… you know how I get about stuff…” Tony stepped forward until he could wrap his arms around Steve in apology, staying far enough back that he could still see Steve’s face.

“Yeah, okay, as long as it’s over now. You know the others are going to be incredulous, right?”

They both laughed and Tony said “yeah, I guess they are.” He leant forward, head against Cap’s shoulder as he chuckled.

“You’d best start making up a darn good explanation,” Steve replied.

“Well, maybe I should just show them.”

___

That Thursday, Avengers Tower movie night was deemed a Gravity Falls night, and the whole team, past their incredulity and all, bar Clint, having made all their snide remarks, sat in pleasant silence to watch the entire program from beginning to end.

By the opening credits of _Tourist Trapped_ , Tony was giddy with excitement and Steve was keeping him calm, or, more aptly, keeping him from talking every few seconds. The odd laugh fell about the team, most of which came from Tony but it was obvious that everyone was enjoying themselves, and by the time that Mabel had said “I guess I’m just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes” everyone was falling about with laugh, and in varying levels of awe at Mabel’s leaf-blower skills. Natasha had stayed fairly quiet, but she smiled wide when Mabel got her own back.

By episode 5, _The Inconveniencing_ , they had to pause the TV as they caught their breath over ‘The Duchess Approves’. They’d almost completely calmed down but then Nat cleared her throat and repeated the entire introduction perfectly, and everyone was lost.

When Dipper said “I’m trying to take the ‘die’ out of trick or treat or die” in _Summerween_ , Steve said, “I like him, he’s a tactician,” and everyone groaned or rolled their eyes, Tony burrowing further into his side.

At the end of _Gideon Rises_ , Thor stood and boomed “I did not trust that well-dressed child,” to which Bruce replied, “I don’t think you were supposed to”.

As the audience stormed out at _Sock Opera_ , Clint quipped, “Y’know, this is so true, nobody ever thanks us superheroes for saving their lives”.

“Are you calling Mabel a superhero?” Tony asks.

“Damn straight,” Clint answers, crossing his arms over his chest in finality.

“I think it’s Stan,” Steve stated after a moment, changing subjects. “The author, I think it’s Stan.”

“Oh really?” Tony smirked.

“NO WAY!” Clint exclaimed, “That crazy McBucket guy-“

“McGucket,” Tony corrected.

“Yeah, him, he’s shifty as fuck, it’s gotta be him.”

“I’ll bet it’s someone nobody’s expecting, like Deputy Durland, or Toby Determined,” Bruce interjected, diplomatic as usual.

“I believe the author to be Stanford, as well,” Thor stated. 

“I think we haven’t met him yet,” Natasha added, and all eyes turned to her. She shrugged, “Just my idea.”

Ford stepped out of the portal and there was a unanimous sharp intake of breath.

“The author of the journals, my brother.”

Everybody. Screamed.

“HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT!” Clint yelled as Natasha smirked.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Steve sighed, whistling. Tony grabbed his hand and said “do you get it now?”

“Yes, yeah, okay I get it, honey, you win. This is a damn good show.”

Nobody said a word through all of _A Tale of Two Stans_. They stayed mostly quiet through the next few episodes as well, but when Ford exploded his face in _Dipper and Mabel Vs. The Future_ , Bruce said, “Hey Tony, he reminds me of you,” to which everyone laughed.

Then Weirdmaggedon came.

Bill Cipher rearranged all of the holes in Preston Northwest’s face and Clint actually screamed.

“This is a kids program?” Natasha asked, calmly but with incredulity. Then, when the Weirdmaggedon theme started for the first time, each person in the room gained an expression of absolute horror, rounded off by Barton yelling “IT SAID BILL CIPHER INSTEAD OF ALEX HIRSCH! DID YOU SEE THAT! SCARRED! I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE!”

Mabel escapes Mabel-land and Thor cheers.

Ford is frozen and Bruce gasps.

Dipper makes the speech that causes Gideon to change his mind and Steve’s grip on Tony’s hand tightens almost imperceptibly. 

Stan loses his memory and even Nat sheds a tear. Nobody speaks except the nearly inaudible ‘no’ from Barton.

By the time the final end credits roll, each and every one of them is perched on the edge of their seat, some with tissues, some with cushions, all devastated. 

They yell and sob, and Thor jumps up, smiling with tears in his eyes, exclaiming “Why must we cry, all is well in Gravity Falls my friends!” followed by Clint’s bawled, indistinct “BUT THEY LEFT THEIR FAMILY”. Even Thor couldn’t justify that.

Steve, who had been deathly silent since the reveal of the author, spoke up. “So that’s it?”

“Yeah, Steve, there’s no more,” Tony responded.

He swallowed, then said, “Good. Any more would be tacky I guess. This is good.”

“Do you understand now?”

“Yeah, Tony, I get it now,” he chuckled wetly, apparently as upset as everyone else. A tissue appeared in his line of vision. “Thanks, honey.”

“You don’t have to cry, Steve! Look, they’re happy!” Tony tried.

“Heh,” Steve responded, “no, it’s not that.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I guess I’m just sad,” he started, turning to look Tony right in the eyes, “that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes.”

They were still laughing when Nick Fury called in 45 minutes later. JARVIS answered the phone for them, letting Nick hear the laughter before saying, “they’re emotionally compromised right now, sir, you may wish to call again later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like going to a public place and not feeling sick after 30 minutes. It's the best feeling.
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts, please feel free to send them to my Tumblr (FoxTheRighteous.tumblr.com) because I would adore that.


End file.
